Confessions to Another
by Naa-chan
Summary: Mamoru couldn't believe he was doing this. He knew he had no problems and wasn't it against the law for young attractive young women to be head doctors? AU, UM
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is another attempt by myself to actually write and finish a good fanfiction. I love Sailor Moon but I do not own any of the characters… beside myself. Grins Yes this is yet another self-insertion fic but it works with the story line. Winks And I will be taking ideas on how Mamoru and Usagi finally get together but I have a pretty good idea though. I hope you all like it! And please forgive me for any grammar errors. I'm a ditz at making them!

Confessions to Another  
Chapter One  
H.E.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," a young man of eighteen groaned while leaning his head against his car's steering wheel. Blowing a breath through his ebony hair, he sat up and hesitantly climbed out of his red sports car. Straightening his black leather jacket, the man nervously looked at the tall imposing building before him as he shut his door almost silently.

It stood a good seven floors above him with hundreds of tinted windows. Though roses were growing along the doorway the feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he walked along the sakura tree lined path. All he could hear was the pit pat of his brown loafers as they padded down the walkway. No one was in sight and it slowly began to spook him as he deliberately tried to find someone else on the property. He paused in front of the imposing glass, sliding doors with his hands in his pockets and silently hoped that no one could tell his knees were knocking in his tanned slacks.

A young girl sat at the receptionist desk that rested right at the front of the entryway before the elevator doors. "Ohayo!" she chirped with a wide smile while cracking her bubble gum quite loudly. "How may I help you, sir? Do you have an appointment today?"

Sluggishly, he approached the desk with self-disgust plastered on his face. "Um… I'm here to see a Dr. Elledge," he said quietly resting his hands on the edge of the oak desk before the surrounding silence of the entry was shattered by the rhythmic clicks of the keyboard.

"Ah yes! Dr. Elledge is waiting to talk to you, Chiba-san. She's on the fourth floor, room 208 on the right hallway from the elevator," the girl said practically singing with her wide smile still in place. Swiveling in her chair, she handed him a slim silver key. "This is the key that will let you on that floor. Have a good day!"

Giving the perky girl a nod, the young man entered the elevator and unconsciously blocked out the unending elevator music. After a minute or so had passed, he stared at the closed doors and watched the flashing light that requested an inserted key. Blowing another breath through his disheveled bangs, he slipped the key in and turned it watching the doors open while unconsciously placing the key into his coat pocket. Instantly a wave of calm washed over him as he began the trek down the right hallway.

Several paintings hung on the burgundy walls and Persian rugs covered the navy carpet. He found himself able to name a few paintings, surprising himself and noted that the owner had some good taste in art. It almost had a museum type feeling but yet it was still very comfortable. Then the secretary's desk came into sight and the young man behind it looked up from his incessant typing.

"Why hello Chiba-san. Elledge-sensei has been waiting for you for your appointment. Go on in and make yourself comfortable," the young boy said with a glimpse of a smile then returned his gaze back to the glowing computer screen.

With a nod, he entered the room and swept a glance around the spacious room. It basically was the same as the hallway except there were sculptures scattered here and there. All the furniture was burgundy also and he slowly grew comfortable in here too. On the right wall, however, stood something that didn't match the rest of the room. A large entertainment system stood imposingly in the corner and he was sorely tempted to go look at the woman's collection.

Closing the door softly behind him, the young man began to look for the acclaimed Dr. Elledge. "Um, Elledge-san? I'm here for my appointment," he called out waiting for the doctor to appear somewhere. He had made sure he was on time too so he didn't have to stay any longer than necessary so where on earth was she?

Though in the back of his mind, he visualized an older woman that held a kind smile on her face. Maybe in her late forties and happily married.

"Gomen nasai! I got involved with something else but please do have a seat!" rushed a young woman, claiming a seat behind the desk at one end of the room in front of the tinted windows. "Please, Mamoru is it? Have a seat, I said! Now let's started with-"

"Excuse me," Mamoru cut in confused, "are you Dr. Elledge's other secretary I missed?"

Giving a giggle, the girl shook her head. "No silly! I'm Dr. Elledge at your service! Now shall we get started?" she asked his yet again while watching him sit down on one of her very comfortable leather chairs.

Now Mamoru was very confused. 'She's my age!' he screamed in his head. Silently, he looked her over as she situated herself at the mahogany desk. She was very thin in form but her height was close to his own. Her square, wire rimmed glasses rested on her slim nose covering her vibrant blue eyes. A professional white business shirt was carefully buttoned then with the sleeves haphazardly rolled up. Her billowing, purple skirt pooled on the ground as she sat down at her swivel chair. Two things stood out about her the most: vibrant red hair and deathly pale skin. Her hair pulled back in a simple hair clip but wisps encircled her lightly flushed face.

Mamoru shook his head. "I have to be in the wrong room since you're only eighteen. I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said standing up to leave the room. Just when he was about to leave, Dr. Elledge grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving her office space. Mentally, he said, 'Just let me leave so I can tell Motoki that I am perfectly sane and I don't need anyone to analyze my brain!'

"I may only be eighteen but I do have my degree and enough college education for the both of us put together," she replied smartly, dragging him back to a chair and made him sit down again. "Now, shall we FINALLY get started? Anyway, I'll introduce myself since you obviously don't want to start. Everyone here calls me Elledge-san, Elledge-sensei, Doctor Elledge, or something like that. Personally all those make me sound like an old woman. So! You can call me Hana," she said with a smile as she sat before him on the lip of her desk.

Giving a sigh, Mamoru shrugged out of his jacket and slung it over the armrest and finally gave her his attention. "I'm Chiba Mamoru, but please don't call me Chiba-san. Mamoru is just fine," he murmured, not looking at the girl just two feet in front of him.

Wasn't it against the law for young attractive woman to work as head doctors?

- - -

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that it took me a while to update but I am absolutely stunned by the response to my dinky little story! Yes I know I have only around 4 but it's the most I've ever had! I feel so special and I hope I won't let you all down! Also, sorry again about any major spelling or grammar problems. I finished this chapter at 12:00 A.M. so, yeah. There'll be mistakes.

Disclaimer: Me no own Sega.

Confessions to Another  
Chapter Two  
H.E.

Nodding her head, Hana reclined against her desk and watched Mamoru begin to fidget in his seat.

Blowing yet another breath through his hair, Mamoru slipped his shoes off and placed them under his seat. "So, do I have to lay down or something so we can start with the psychoanalyzing or something?" asked Mamoru, looking around the room and eventually saw the stereotypical red lounge chair that all psychiatrists have.

Hana gave a laugh and shrugged, balancing a glass globe in her hand absently. "If you'd be more comfortable laying down then go for it. Usually, most of my patients like to sit there or they decide to try my skills at video games-"

"Hold-hold up. You play video games?" Mamoru asked incredulously, sitting forward in his seat slightly, as if to hear her better.

Chuckling Hana waved a hand toward her huge entertainment center, not meaning to distract Mamoru for a minute with her jingling bracelets. "You name, I have it, I can find it, or I can get it. Besides, I'm eighteen, out of high school AND College, while making lots of good money. I had to find something to spend it on," she said with a wink, which caused Mamoru to give a chuckle.

Shaking his head, Mamoru stood and began walking around the room. Silently, he felt Hana's eyes following him as he gazed at her game collection. "You have an old Sega? Dang, I thought that these were extinct by now," he exclaimed looking over the ancient game console almost reverently.

"Hey-hey! Don't drool on the merchandise! It's on a loan from my sister, but come over here and answer some of my questions before you get too entranced by my games," joked Hanna, patting the chair and then pulled her own out and around her desk. "Now, why are you here, Mr. Chiba? You seem to be an ordinary teenage boy."

Sitting down, he tried to think of the most sensible answer. "I'm here because, like everyone else, I have issues. But unlike everyone else, I want them resolved and out of my life. I have a job, an apartment, classes at the University and life I want to live without those issues hanging over my head," Mamoru stated while watching Hana swing back and forth in her chair.

Suddenly she stopped and leaned forward and for the first time since he had been there, she looked like a professional. "Now, I'm sorry to burst your bubble Mamoru, but everyone will ALWAYS have issues. You're here to solve your issues, but new ones will always appear before you. You can solve the major ones and put them behind you but tinier new ones will come up. I know you don't want to visit me the rest of your life, so I'll teach you how to deal with them as best you can," Hana said quietly, patting Mamoru's knee.

Mamoru looked at her for a second and nodded. "All right, I'm good for that. Though, it might take a while for me to open up. I've-I've never really talked to someone who's willing to help me overcome the things that I've always ignored," he said, running a hand through his hair and gave a side glance at Hana as she gave a laugh.

"You better not wait too long or you're money will run out sooner or later there buddy," Hana laughed while standing up. "Now, we'll save your butt kicking for your next appointment but for now I'll ask some simple questions. What are your friends like, Mamoru?" she said while walking over to the expansive window.

"Well, he's average, ordinary guy. Works at an arcade, flirts with the girls yet has a girlfriend," he said with a smile as a mental image of Motoki appeared in his head. Though, he assumed that his friend wouldn't be happy being called "average".

Hana's head fell to the side. "Anyone else?" At Mamoru's negative answer, Hana rested her head against the window and hummed slightly under her breath. "Hm, interesting. You're an attractive man, Mamoru. Are you sure there's no one else? A girl perhaps?" she asked, still not looking at him but heard his answer nonetheless.

He gave a snort and kicked his feet up on the desk. "I've had a couple girlfriends but nothing serious. I don't think I've found that person quite yet. But it's not like I go to enough places to find her or more friends for that matter," he added as an afterthought, supposing that Hana couldn't hear him. A stray thought that included a girl with a peculiar hairstyle fluttered through his head before he quickly shook his head.

Twirling around, Hana quickly shook a finger at him. "Nah uh huh. You can't be doing that, Deary. You must socialize with your age group so your inner self may have the change of spreading its wings and setting off to see the world," she said, pointing a finger to a picture of a red hawk soaring over waves of the ocean.

Walking over to it quietly, Mamoru gazed at it taking in all the brush strokes with the paint. "Why is it so important that we let our inner self free?" he asked quietly, seeing the bird floating above the angry crashing waves below him.

"So a person can feel the wind beating at his cheeks, to taste the foreign food, and to hear the sounds that only come with travel. Everyone has to take a chance in their life and sometimes it's taking that step out of your comfort zone and trying something new for once. People go through different experiences in life. You and I are completely different but yet, our adventures maybe quite similar," Hana said with a wink, and twirled back to her seat.

Mamoru stared at the wall for a second before turning around to look at the girl who was perched behind her desk. "How on earth did you get so smart?" he questioned in his confused stated. Her statement made sense to him but how are earth was he to take a chance in life? There was nothing that he wanted to change so why did she tell him this?

Giving him a wide grin, Hana reclined smugly in her chair. "It's a thing called reading. You read a book and sometimes if you're smart enough something just might stick in the thing between your ears," she stated smartly, poking her forehead lightly.

Looking a clock absently, Mamoru noticed that his session was up. "Hey, I have to go. I told my boss that I would come in later today so now I have to go before I'm late," he said, pulling on his shoes and took his cook from a grinning Hana. "When will my next appointment be then?"

Handing him a slip of paper, Hana opened the door for Mamoru. "Thursday next week, at 6:00 P.M. I might be running a bit late but you can help yourself to my food," she said waving a hand to her refrigerator that stood hidden in the corner. Her lips quirked up into a grin as the taller boy sent her a furious scowl.

"There was food here and I didn't even know about it! I've been starving the past few minutes but you could have said something-"

And Hana then shut the door in his face.

Oh, she was going to have fun with this patient.

- - -

Review please! I'll love you forever! Heart Heart!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh I am so sorry about the length of time that I have been gone! My computer died for along time and I was focusing more on my book than this story. My apologies. But I hope this chapter will be longer than the last two and we'll get to meet some new characters and a little bit more about Hana. And guess who comes in? Well, you'll just have to read to find out who shows up. Also, I'm willing to any story ideas and I'm sorry if the plot is s bit confusing right now. ''' I have it laid out in my mind so we'll all just have to wait and see what happens!

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon, Soul Caliber III, Batman, and Street Fighter.

Confessions to Another  
Chapter Three  
H.E.

It was a typical week in the life of Chiba Mamoru. Sleep, wake up, shower, eat, school, tease the Odango, go home, eat, sleep, and start the process all over again. However Thursday had arrived and he once again traveled to the imposing building, wondering what possessed him to actually return here to see the strange doctor.

One thing was for sure though; Mamoru was going to smack Motoki for even suggesting he should even get a doctor!

Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, Mamoru slowly walked down the sidewalk and vaguely saw the building in the distance. The weather had turned to the chilly side and all day he had heard the high school students around him chattering about the chance of a snowstorm coming through. Absently, the tall man smiled at the thought of walking through the snow coming to that place. He stopped and looked at Hanna's building closer. It seemed to be perfect for collecting snow. Mamoru shook his head. Knowing that slip of a girl, she had done it on purpose.

Then suddenly, a familiar body barreled into his stomach and caused him to fall over hard onto the cold cement behind him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so, so sorry! I'm just in such a hurry-YOU!" the furious blonde snarled, scurrying up and quickly straightened her school uniform. "Why are you everywhere I go? Now you're going to make even LATER for school! Haruna-sensei is going to kill me!" she snarled, refusing to take a swing at the man with her bookcase.

Picking himself up, Mamoru allowed a condescending smile to flutter across his face. _'Ah, my day's just gotten better.' _"Ah! Odango! You must love me immensely to deal with the floor all the time. I'm touched," he said condescendingly, placing a hand over his heart as he stood over her.

Looking at the ground, Usagi clenched her fists and barely noticed that they began to shake at her side. "Ha! You can just think that you chauvinistic swine! You have it all wrong since you must be the one in love with ME if you just go out of your way to talk to a stupid fourteen year old every single day of your useless life!" the spunky girl shot back and Mamoru couldn't help but smile.

Glancing at his watch, Mamoru leaned over her once again and smiled right in her face, causing her to take a step back in surprise. "Sorry, but I think you must have hit your head one to many times, you chibi-Odango. Though, as much as I wish I could continue wasting my time with you, I have an appointment to keep," he said indifferently, striding around the slightly stunned girl to continue on his way to Hana's office.

All too soon, he reached the doors that lead to his impeding doom. Sighing, he shook his head and made his way past the receptionist desk and into the elevator. Before the door shut, Mamoru sent a wave to the smiling/hyper girl behind the desk and he hummed a little tune as he pulled the forgotten key out of his coat pocket. "I need to remember to give this back soon," he murmured to himself as he unlocked the elevator door. Walking down the hallway, he waved to the boy behind the upcoming desk and slid into the warm office.

Mamoru stopped in the middle of the doorway. "Who the heck are you?" he asked a young girl bluntly, whom was playing Street Fighter on Hana's Sega Genesis console. He had to admit though; she played a good game as Chun Li.

She wore low pigtails that reached the middle of her back. As she looked back at him, he saw her Japanese style necklace, which gleamed a bright red that blinded him slightly at first look. With a silent chuckle, he noticed that her shirt strongly resembled that of Robin's bodice from his costume. Pausing her game, the girl and stood and planted a firm hand on her hip. "I'm Tesusu, who are you?" she questioned, stalking over to him in her knee-high black boots, green mini-skirt, and black gloves.

Shaking his head, Mamoru bowed to her and laid his coat and scarf on a chair. "I'm Chiba Mamoru and I take it by the way you dress, you're Hana-san's little sister," he remarked dryly, taking another glance at the girl. Mentally he sighed deeply. Curse him for getting here early.

"I am not! I'm the magnificent girl wonder!" she screeched, pulling a Robin mask seemingly out of nowhere from behind her while jumping up on the nearest sofa and instantly began singing the Batman theme purposely off-key.

Watching her warily, Mamoru took a safety precaution and sat behind Hana's desk. Glancing at a clock, he began chanting in his head so Hana would appear faster and make her little sister stop her incessant singing. When the door open to show Hana, he shot up and ran over to her. "Make her stop!" he pleaded, pointing a finger at Tesusu.

Blinking behind her slowly transitioning glasses, Hana looked over his shoulder and saw Tesusu dancing on one of her oak tables. Her eyes widened. "Oh! Tesusu, I heard that Kyou was looking for you on the third floor earlier today with that new Batman movie on DVD," commented the red head nonchalantly, while walking around Mamoru and placing her bag on her desk, not noticing Tesusu's eyes grow huge on her heart shaped face.

"OH MY GOSH! I'll talk to you later, child prodigy! Kyou's in need of being saved! I'M COMING KYOU!" Tesusu managed to get out before she shot down the hallway singing happily with her cape flapping madly behind her.

Mamoru paused. "She was wearing a cape?" he asked the doctor, who was wearing a cream suit today with a dark blue shirt and all her bracelets. At her smile and nod, Mamoru decided to continue, "and you're a child prodigy?"

Placing her head on her desk, Hana sighed deeply. "It's my nickname from my family since I finished school before everyone else did," she murmured with her smile gone from her face as she looked up at him wearily before placing a smile on her face. "But enough of that, how are you doing Mamoru? Any specific problems you would like to talk about this fine day?"

With his eyebrow furrowing, Mamoru walked around the desk to look outside the window to watch the busy streets below him. "Why would you say that there is anything to talk about? It's been a boring week like all my other weeks of my life," he said with a shrug and finally gazed at Hana, who was giving his a very inquisitive look that seemed to penetrate his soul.

Cupping her cheek in her palm, Hana gave a short laugh. "You can't lie to me, dear. You walked in here with a goofy smile and still had one on your face when I came in, even after meeting my dear crazy lil' sissy," remarked the girl, standing and leaning against the glass next to the taller man.

Sighing, Mamoru tried to think of something to change the topic with. In the corner of his eyes, he spotted the entertainment system and a smile split across his face as he noticed Tesusu's paused game still on the screen. "How about we finish your sister's game? I'll finish this set and then we'll play something else," offered Mamoru, not catching the furrowing of Hana's eyebrows at the dodging of the subject but let it slide.

"I have a better idea. How about we just turn off this game and play a couple games of Soul Caliber III and you can finally see my prowess at fighting games," laughed Hana, plopping down onto a cushion and watched Mamoru pull his up. "You can play as Yoshimitsu and I'll be Tira," teased the doctor as the game fired up on the Television.

"Laugh it up woman 'cause you're going down since I'm going to be the all powerful Mitsurugi," whipped Mamoru back as they slide into a comfortable atmosphere in from of the entertainment as they began the character selection process.

30 minutes later…

Mamoru threw his controller onto the ground roughly and sent a furious scowl to the chuckling Hana next to him. "I hate you," he stated darkly, turning the console off and marched to another part of the room so as to get away from her laughter.

"Oh come on, you spoil sport! Just because you lost every game-"

"Because you cheated! Just like Usagi does whenever we play that irritating Sailor V game at the arcade!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up and then stopped all movement as he finally saw his mess up since all laughter stopped from Hana's part of the room. Whirling around, Mamoru spotted Hana standing with a sly smile etched onto her face.

Slipping her jacket back on, Hana stepped over their recently made pillow mess and leaned a hip against her couch to give Mamoru a coy look. "Now we're getting somewhere. Who's this Usagi you speak so passionately about?" she asked simply, seeing a minute flush appear on the usually composed man's face.

Throwing himself into a nearby chair, he ran a hand down his face. "Fine, she's this girl I know and see at this local arcade where she goes and blows off all her money instead of going home to study so she doesn't fail yet ANOTHER test at school the next day-"

"Whoa buddy," Hana interrupted, waving her hands in front of her face to stop him from continuing, "let's not get hateful towards someone in this office. But I must say… didn't you deny just last week that there wasn't a woman in your life?"

Letting out a loud groan, the man didn't know what to say that. "She's not 'in' my life. She's someone I argue with everyday after school and manage to run into everywhere else that I go. She's an annoying 14 year-old girl with this ridiculous hairstyle that reminds me of odangos," he ranted, then drew to a stop at Hana's burst of laughter. "What?"

"Her hair reminds you of food? Oh boy, that's what I call true love since the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Dear Mamoru, it the circle of life to fall in love with a girl in some point in life. You just need to admit that you hold feelings for her so the rest of your life can fall into place," she laughed, seeing Mamoru's scandalous look he gave her until her laughter settled down and she began to breath normally. "My goodness, I hit it on the head, didn't I? I didn't think I was that good…"

Sputtering for a few seconds, Mamoru shook his head and stood up quickly in a huff. "I have absolutely no feelings for that slip of a girl! I don't 'love' her! I don't even like her! She's annoying and there is no way that I will EVER admit to feeling anything besides loathing for her! And I will prove it to you too! You're going down this time, Elledge!" he exclaimed, pointing a furious finger in Hana's direction as he grabbed his coat and scarf. Storming out of the room, he slammed the door loudly behind him as he attempted to look threatening as he struggled to get his coat on.

Sighing sadly with a shake of her head, Hana leaned over her desk and pressed the intercom button softly. "Li?"

"Yes, Elledge-sensei?"

"Would you get me a steaming cup of coffee with extra sugar and a bit of chocolate, please? I have a man that denies venomously he's in love with a woman and it's giving me a splitting headache. Oh, and bring me some peppermints too. All the arguing I've done today has given me a sore throat."

"I thought you got rid of all those patients, Elledge-sensei?"

Hana heaved another sigh and collapsed back into her chair while running a hand down her pale face. "I thought so too, Li. I thought so too. Oh, and make sure that Tesusu isn't getting into too much trouble and try to keep her away from any bungee cords. We don't need to have her diving off of the building to save crime again. I don't want to pay any fines when they find her this time."

Li gave a slight chuckle. "Yes, Hana-chan. I'll do what I can."

- - -

Please R & R! I love feedback and advice so I can make the story better! Hope you enjoyed this episode and sorry for any grammar mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I hope you all are doing well! I'm been quite busy so I'm been struggling a tad with working on my book, this story, and a few other stories I have lying around. I certainly hope you enjoy this next installment of my story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Batman or any relations to the characters. Plus Sailor Moon is still not mine, dangit.

**Confessions to Another**  
Chapter Four  
H.E.

Staring into his coffee with a pondering look on his face, Mamoru watched the swirling circles absently as he thought over his latest appointment with Hana-san at the Crown Arcade one late afternoon. It had been two months since he started working with her and every meeting continued to be more interesting than the next. This past one however, seemed to be a bit more serious than the last few.

Hana-san didn't make any jokes, didn't play a video game with him, and didn't let him goof off. They sat down and talked seriously about his past. Motoki had been the only person he had actually ever told about his past but that doctor managed to weasel it out of him without him even noticing. After he had let the memory of his parent's death slip, Mamoru gave in to her demands and told her the whole story.

Never once did she take her eyes off of him. It was disconcerting to see such an absorbed look on her face. Even her voice had taken on a new tone as she gave him her all-wise advice.

'_Mamoru-kun, you're not the only one that this has happened to. You're not the only one that has managed to survive the feelings of despair and forge your own way into life. There's nothing wrong to mourn the loss of your parents and yearn for that someone that will fill the loneliness. Just always remember, you are a strong young man. YOU are the one that controls your destiny. Never feel despair if something isn't going according to your calculations. Time is made so man can discover different ways to fulfil his life, not just watch it unfold and do nothing. We are responsible in seeing that our memories aren't fouled if we stop progressing after a trial has appeared. You must remember you're past hardships and learn that you must be strong, learn from mistakes, and continue living. '_

Running a hand through his hair, he blew a tired breath into his coffee and finished off the remains. Finally seeing Motoki's concerned gaze, the man laughed and waved a limp hand in his direction. "Don't worry about me. My last session was a little much. Her personality just takes a while to adjust to, that's all," he admitted, handing his friend his mug and turned his attention to the busy sidewalk out of the surprisingly quiet arcade.

"You're still going to those? I was kidding about that whole thing you know! I never would have thought that it would be that big of a deal-"

"It's not, Motoki! I just think that going to see her has actually been a good thing for me. She's opened my eyes to a lot of things that I should have seen years ago. It's actually been nice talking to her. It's refreshing getting to talk to an intelligent being that knows a bunch of stuff that I have to learn," Mamoru stated with a smile as he watched a group of young children laugh as snow began to descend to their eye level.

Shaking his head, Motoki leaned across the counter and gave his friend a small smile. "Well I'm glad that this is working out well for you. Maybe I'll get to meet the person that has seemed to help you so much. I wonder who it is though. There aren't a lot of them out there that will accept a patient that doesn't have a recommendation from previous doctors," mentioned the blonde, as he patted Mamoru on the shoulder and turned to continue cleaning the ice cream shake glasses that mysteriously piled up on him throughout the day.

Hearing the traditional door slid open, Mamoru turned to tease the Odango but came face to face to his doctor's hyperactive teenage younger sister. "Tesusu-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking her up and down and noticed that she wore a Batgirl getup this time. A boy with shaggy black hair around her age walked up behind her and slung his arm around her shoulders. He happened to be in a Nightwing outfit and Mamoru didn't want to think about how he knew who these characters were.

Smiling widely at him, she sent him a happy wave and gasped at Motoki. "Apron Boy! You're off duty all ready? The day has barely began and crime is all ready afoot," she questioned, planting her arms akimbo and dramatically sauntered over to the counter and delicately sat down on a seat.

Diving under the counter and reappearing within seconds, Motoki now wore a mask with a towel wrapped around his neck. Saluting Tesusu, he quickly gave her a chocolate shake. "Batgirl, I'm sorry but other duties summoned me away from my work! I summit an apology!" Motoki bemoaned, bowing before his supposed partner and the girl gave him a 'no problem' wave.

"No worries, my sidekick! Just meet at the lair in 900 hours!" exclaimed Tesusu, slapping the countertop and slurped loudly from her thick shake. "Now tell me Mamoru-kun, how are you doing lately? Oh! You haven't met Nightwing! Nightwing, Mamoru-kun!" she chirped to the boy next to her and sent Mamoru a large smile.

Burying his head in his hands, Mamoru groaned. "This can't be happening. I'm dreaming and I'll wake up at any minute."

"Now Mamoru-san, you know denial will only take us back in our progress that we've made recently," teased a certain red head with a cold nipped nose with a rainbow colored scarf pulled around her delicate neck. She wore a long beige coat with slacks underneath it and black suade gloves. Stylish as always.

Motoki quickly glanced between the two and blinked several times. "My word, don't tell me that Hana-chan is your doctor?" he asked in surprise, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me that she would be the one to get inside your head? She's like one of the best head doctor's out there today!" he said and smiled as Hana blushed darkly and hid her head in embarrassment. "It's true, chibi-chan."

Giving him a mock glare, Hana sighed and smacked his arm lightly. "You know I despise that name. It's worse that Tes-chan's 'Child prodigy'," she muttered, silently ordering a cup of hot cocoa and sat next to Mamoru while taking off her black gloves. "So tell me Mamoru-san, how long have you come to this humble establishment?" she asked softly, watching the hordes of teenagers racing in to get away from a hard day at school.

Vaguely noticing the longing in her eyes as young high school girls giggled in groups, Mamoru shrugged and pretended that he didn't see anything in his doctor's eyes. "I've been coming here as long as Motoki has. He introduced me and the coffee here is great," he said nonchalantly, watching Tesusu drag her 'Nightwing' away to play her in a Sailor V game.

Hana gave him a surprised look and gently stirred her drink. "Really? I thought I would have seen you here since I discovered this place just a few days after it opened when I was walking home from high school," she stated softly, giggling as she watched Tesusu all ready doing a victory dance after winning so easily. "It was a lot quieter then though. I miss the quiet."

Suddenly, Mamoru jerked forward and clutched his head in pain. "OW! Who… Odango! I missed you this morning!" he teased, still rubbing the sore spot on his head as he watched the infuriated girl tap her foot impatiently on the tile with her fists planted on her hips. Not noticing Hana's fascinated gaze, Mamoru leaned forward and allowed a mocking smile grace his face. "Did you actually manage to get to school on time today?"

Usagi could barely contained her fury and Mamoru chuckled as her slim frame began to shake in suppressed anger. "You made me late AGAIN! After our 'episode' yesterday, I realized that you had taken my coat with you! My mother wouldn't let me leave the house until I found one of my old ones! Why can't you just leave me alone? But heaven forbid you actually being nice to me! You have to be the biggest BAKA on the face of the planet and torture an innocent!" the petite girl screamed, stomping her foot.

"Wow! Odango believes herself to be an innocent! How far that is from the truth!" he whipped, sipping at his coffee once again and attempted not to laugh at the red hue that had blossomed on Usagi's face. "How about you leave us adult's to continue in our conversation while you go play with other immature midgets your age," he stated with a decisive nod to his head. Suddenly he jerked forward again and sent a furious glare at Hana.

Nonchalantly, the said girl placed her 5 inch book back down on the counter and sent a smile in the stunned Usagi's direction. "Ignore him. He has a complex that he has yet to get over. Anyway, I'm Elledge Hana. What's your name?" questioned Hana, bowing slightly in her stool in Usagi's direction.

Usagi slowly turned her hurt blue eyes to look at the new comer and her gaze instantly turned curious. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you. But why are earth are you sitting next to Mamoru-baka? I doubt you can have a serious conversation with someone that is lacking a brain," the blonde state simply, smirking as Motoki joked on a drink behind her and watched Hana laugh loudly.

Covering her mouth delicately, Hana ignored Mamoru's angered look and smiled at the girl. "I think that you and I will be great friends, Usagi-chan," Hana said lightly, as Mamoru stood to leave, "oh! Are you leaving all ready? Such a pity, I was looking forward to seeing Usagi and you go at it once more!"

Slipping on his black leather jacket, Mamoru sent her a wry glance and placed a decent amount of yen on the counter. "Gomen for depraving you of your entertainment but I have to go to work know, Hana-san. Ja Motoki-kun and Odango, be careful when you race home," he said, as he slipped out of the arcade and disappeared into the slowly worsening snowstorm.

Shaking her head, Hana finished off her cocoa and turned to see Usagi watching her intently. Flushing for a moment, Hana placed the mug down and asked, "Usagi? What is it? Do I have something on my face again?" Self-consciously, Hana gently wiped the corners of her mouth but stopped when Usagi shook her head and sat next to her while placing her thin coat on the chair next to her.

"You're perfectly fine, Hana-san. There's only one thing… you look so young! How did you manage to Mamoru-baka to talk like that to you?" Usagi asked curiously, smiling widely as Motoki placed a cup of hot cocoa with whip cream in front of her.

With her eyes softening, Hana looked down at her copy of _Science of the Mind _and shrugged. "I know I am quite young, being 18 but I've graduated college about a year ago. I'm comfortable in a job that requires me to run into Mamoru-kun quite frequently. I believe I have only proved myself to be able to kick his butt in anything that deals with level of intelligence. But now I have a question for you. Have you two always been like this?" she inquired, though instantly felt bad about it as the perky girl next to her began to slightly deflate.

Shrugging helplessly, Usagi blew a breath through her hair and sipped at her drink. "I don't know but I can only blame myself. I was a klutz and accidentally pelted him with one of my-" she hesitated, "horribly marked tests. Ever since then, we've been like a cat and dog. I don't think that Motoki-kun's place can take much more of this," she said quietly and looked up as Hana's hand rested on her slim shoulder.

"Listen Usagi," Hana started slowly, "I believe he might come around. You're a very attractive young lady with spunk and he's a lonely bachelor with a brain the size of a walnut. Now, don't deny that you don't want him to come around eventually. The why you just spoke made me believe that there is something that you might be hiding," Hana replied. Leaning forward, Hana whispered, "Love is never fickle. Give it time and everything will work out for the better."

Jerking away, Usagi stared at Hana with wide eyes. "You can't be only 18," she murmured in awe as Hana laughed joyfully.

"I am! Now it's getting pretty bad outside, Usagi-chan. You should head home before it worsens," urged Hana, looking nervously out the windows and then turned back to the young girl. "Take my gloves, you need something to keep you warm out there," she said, gazing at Usagi's school uniform and thin coat with obvious disapproval. "The school system hasn't changed these uniforms yet? For shame, a parent should say something!"

With a laugh, Motoki came over and handed Usagi a thermos full of hot cocoa. "You take this so you don't get too cold going home! Be careful and watch out for icy patches," he said and gave the young blonde a tight return hug.

"Ja ne, Motoki-kun! Arigatou Hana-san, hopefully we'll get to talk longer some other time!" Usagi exclaimed, waving brightly to the two adults around the counter as she dashed out of the arcade into the billowing snow.

Looking at Hana at the corner of his eye, Motoki slowly walked around the counter and sat down next to his red head friend. "I think you need to drag Tesusu out of here, Hana. The weather is getting awful and I know how Tesusu gets when her 'wittle hands' get cold," stated Motoki, eyeing the room and noticed that a majority of all the kids had all ready headed home.

Glancing at her cell phone, Hana released a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, Kenji-kun is waiting for us at the office now," she murmured, giving her friend a tight hug and whistled for Tesusu and Kyo. At Motoki's disbelieving stare, Hana flushed for a moment and waved a hand at him. "Usagi needed words of encouragement, not words from a girl that is having unrequited love problems, Motoki!"

With a shake of his head, Furuhata Motoki watched one of his best friends, a famous child prodigy, walk out of his establishment with her super heroine sister and her boyfriend.


End file.
